


Rekindling Broken Ties

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Winter Cup and Touou's defeat at the hands of Seirin, Aomine starts to try and change himself for the better. He also decides that he should rekindle his friendship with Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindling Broken Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiteflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiteflower/gifts).



"Tch. I can't believe this." Aomine grumbled, his lips turned downward and brow creased as he stared at his cell phone. Tapping out a quick reply, Momoi raised her brows at him from her perch on the bench beside him. She leaned over, and automatically Aomine leaned in the opposite direction. She leaned over a little further to try and peer at the small glowing screen between his hands. Finally, he reached up with one of his hands pushing her back away from him, as Momoi leaned back against his hand. 

The rest of the Touou basketball members ignored them running their drills. 

Setting his phone down beside him on the wood bench, Aomine reached over to grab his water bottle sipping from it as he frowned. Momoi continued to watch him until the phone buzzed again. Aomine narrowed his eyes at the small item, Momoi tapped him on the shoulder. "I didn't think you were dense enough to get mad at a phone." 

"It's not the phone I'm mad at. I'm not even mad at all." 

Momoi let her eyes wander over her childhood friend's form as she watched him pick up the phone, and tap another message out. Wakamatsu, who had started leading everyone else in drills narrowed his eyes from his side of the court towards the dark skinned player and the manager. "Hey Daiki, if you're going to try and turn over a new leaf or whatever you're playing at, hurry up and join in on practice. If not why the hell are you here?" 

Aomine pitched his phone to Momoi, who fumbled with it before holding it between her clasped hands as she frowned at him. But, before she could say anything to him, the tall ace of the Touou team had knelt down to check his shoe laces and then made a slow saunter onto the court as he called out in a bored voice, "Tch. Shut up already, you sound like a nagging wife." 

Wakamatsu flared angrily as Imayoshi and the other retired seniors watched from the stands as the new captain and the ace went toe to toe. 

Instead of watching the two hard headed basketball players bicker, Momoi turned her attention to the cell phone in her hands. It was a simple flip phone, no gadgets or anything special about it. Flipping the phone open, she pressed the power button. The phone light up without a password and went to the main screen tapping over to the picture folder. 

The first picture that pulled up was a picture of that idol he was always following, Mai-chan. Momoi rolled her eyes and continued to scroll. 

"Oi! Satsuki, quit messing with my phone." Aomine called off the court from where he bounced back and forth doing lines with the rest of the team. Momoi looked over at him and smiled as she waved at him. 

"It's your fault for leaving your phone unprotected Aomine." 

Rolling his eyes he turned away from her when Wakamatsu started his way, his jaw set firmly as he stood up a little taller. Momoi turned her back towards the court as she continued to flip through his pictures. Seeing nothing of worth, she was about to get back to her own work, but as she closed out of the picture the phone vibrated. Blinking, both her eyebrows shot up as she stared at the phone incredulously. 

Looking out at the court, she opened her mouth to shout something to her childhood friend, when she noticed the look on his face. His eyes were dark, head tucked to his chest as he ran across the court practicing layups. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she watched him sprint down the body of the court depositing the ball effortlessly into the net. Where the old Aomine would have found this distasteful, Aomine's eyes light up as he watched the ball go in. A small smile spread across her lips as she watched him do it over and over again. 

"Aomine! Quit hogging the ball, the team may not be up to your standards but they need to practice too." Wakamatsu all but screamed at the ace. 

_He really has changed._

Looking down at the phone Momoi clicked on the text message icon bringing up a list of people recently messaged. Her heart went straight into her throat when she saw the name highlighted on the message in bold: 

**Tetsu**

\------

"I didn't know that you were going to hang out with Kuroko, why didn't you invite me along." Momoi puffed out her cheeks as she walked beside Aomine slowly towards downtown. It was nearly dark, but due to the loss that Touou had suffered at the hands of Seirin High during the Winter Cup, there was no way anyone would leave the gym until they were absolutely forced out. 

Momoi had been personally working on training and helping to develop not just the starting members but all the the members. Everyone had their part to play. 

"Tch. What are you my mom?" Aomine grumbled with a sigh as he brushed a hand over his face. 

Momoi frowned and turned grabbing his arm, "No, but I didn't think that you two would start going on dates!" 

Aomine's cheeks flushed as he turned, raising his voice ever so slightly. "It's not a date! Geeze what do you take me for?" 

"You two are going to the movies, and then you are going for food. That sounds like a date to me." Momoi teased as she noticed how rigid Aomine stood. He was always like that when he tried to intimidate someone or convince them hard over something. His cheeks still held that flush, and Momoi couldn't help hide her smile as she shook her head turning away from him. 

"Well if it's not a date, what is it Dai-chan?" 

Of course, she knew it wasn't a date. There would be no way that Aomine had any interest in anyone or anything that wasn't connected to his being on the court. However, when it came to Kuroko, Aomine had always had a particularly interesting relationship with the other male. This had been broken off obviously, but after the Winter Cup Aomine had changed. All of the Kiseki no Sedai were changing, and Kuroko was at the root of it all. Aomine had finally found that one person to push him to enjoy basketball, and it was thanks to Kuroko's words that he had been saved eventually. 

Momoi continued to stare at him, as he rubbed the back of his neck rolling his eyes. "It's something I owe him. I all but threw him away when we were partners on the court. I'm trying to repair things with him." 

"Oh? You're so responsible." Momoi teased as Aomine turned back towards the street and started to walk away. Watching his back, Momoi let her smile even out as she watched those broad shoulders. 

_He really has changed for the better. I hope that he continues to go in this direction._

Aomine turned back over his shoulder to stare at her for a moment, before he turned back around waving his hand a little to the side. "Better hurry up or you can pay for your own dinner, Satsuki." 

Picking up her pace, Momoi caught up to his side and clasped her hands behind her back as she leaned against his shoulder walking with Aomine in silence for a moment. 

"What about okonomiyaki?" Momoi smiled up at him as Aomine shrugged his shoulders answering her with a grunt of agreement. 

\----

Kuroko waited outside the theater dressed in a pair of jeans and a stripped t-shirt, his hands in his pockets and over to the side. Watched quietly as people came and went through the doors of the theaters conversing, laughing, and talking. Something about crowded places had always relaxed him and made him feel even more transparent. Even as his eyes roamed, he remembered to check his watch ever so often and his cell phone. 

Flipping through the text messages he had continued to send his former partner, Kuroko felt a small smile slip onto his lips as he thumbed through them. 

Shutting his phone, Kuroko turned and noticed that Aomine had walked up wearing a pair of faded jeans torn at the knee, and a black t-shirt. Unlike Kuroko, Aomine could never hide his presence. People stepped to the side allowing the other to pass as he headed up to the stand, and Kuroko joined him wordlessly. Aomine reached into his back pocket drawing his wallet out. "Two for Mai-chan in concert." 

Kuroko raised both his brows, and much to the surprise of the person at the counter, he let his hand jab right underneath Aomine's ribs causing the taller basketball player to gasp and bend towards him. "What the hell Tetsu?" 

The person behind the counter gasped as Kuroko frowned slightly, "We are not watching a concert." 

"But this is the only theater that shows it." Aomine bit out, rubbing at his side as he sent a less than heated glare towards the blue haired male. 

Kuroko stood there watching him, lips pursed and quietly strong in his own refusal. Aomine glared at him, and the people behind them quietly watched as neither seemed to want to back down. But finally, Aomine set his jaw and looked over at the times of the movies. "But the only other movie out is-" 

"That will be fine. We are holding up the line, Aomine." Kuroko softly chided as he reached into his own pocket and pulled out his wallet, paying as Aomine stared at him. Grabbing the other gently by the wrist, Kuroko tugged them to the wall in order to get out of line. Handing the dark skinned male his ticket, Aomine sighed as he read the small title on the ticket type. 

_The Grudge. Huh. How scary could this possibly be?_

As they made their way inside and gave their ticket to the man behind the counter, he smiled at them almost pitying before speaking, "Your movie is on the left side in theater five. It should be starting any minute now, so if you want to get some snacks you should hurry." 

Aomine shrugged and looked over to Kuroko before approaching the the concession stand. "A bag of popcorn, and two large cokes." 

Kuroko waited quietly beside him as Aomine shelled out the money, which was almost as much as the tickets separately for their popcorn and drinks. Gently pushing one of the large cups in between the other's hands, he moved with him into the theater. The door slamming behind them as they went into the dim theater to find their seats. 

"This movie probably won't even be scary." Aomine griped as he sunk down in his chair tossing a hand full of popcorn into his mouth. Kuroko shook his head slowly and hid a small smirk as he watched Aomine sulk quietly. 

"I heard it was pretty scary from some of my classmates." Kuroko responded as the lights started to dim. 

"No way." groaned Aomine. 

"Shh it's starting." Kuroko chided softly as he turned his attention to the previews. 

\----

"I won't be able to sleep for a week. That was way too scary. I've never done well with ghost stories." Aomine complained as they left the theater. Kuroko checked his watch and looked up to his former light as he raised his eyebrows. 

"But it wasn't scary." 

Aomine turned to send a withering look at Kuroko, "You weren't scared?" 

Kuroko shook his head. Aomine's face colored as he sighed and ran a hand through his short hair as he waited for Kuroko to take the lead. Kuroko looked down the street, his eyes lighting up just a little more before he turned back to the taller man. "Thank you for going to see the movie with me. I really enjoyed it." 

"Why did you pick that movie of all the movies for us to watch, Tetsu?" Kuroko shrugged at Aomine's question. 

Checking his watch, Kuroko frowned slightly and looked up and down the street before he looked back over to Aomine. "We have a few more things to do today. The last one I didn't tell you about, but we should eat before we go." 

Aomine watched Kuroko for a moment, before shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching over a little to half prop himself on Kuroko’s shoulder, "Where to?" 

“We could go to Maji burger, it’s on the way to where we need to go. I want a vanilla milkshake.” Aomine shrugged his shoulders and nodded. 

“Sure, why not?” 

The walk to the fast food establishment was quiet, both walking side by side down the street. Ever so often someone would bump into Kuroko, and the other would apologize quietly to the person who had run into him causing the passerby to startle and stop walking to watch him and Aomine pass. Thankfully they arrived without too much hassle to Maji burger. 

Ordering their food, Kuroko went and sat down at the table next to the window, staring out the street silently. Aomine sat down in front of him, with a couple of burgers. Kuroko turned to nod at him, as Aomine handed him a burger and peeled back the paper on his first burger taking a large bite from it. 

Kuroko watched Aomine quietly as he continued to sip on his shake. 

Aomine sat the burger down ontop of the next one, as he swallowed his bite. “The people here seem to know you.” 

Kuroko sipped on his shake, and shrugged his shoulders. Pulling the straw away from his lips, he looked back towards Aomine, “Kagami comes here a lot, and I like the shakes so I come with him.” 

“Oh? How is that basketball idiot?” Aomine bit down a little more harsh on the burger chewing thoughtfully as Kuroko smiled. He paused in his chewing to watch the demeanor of his former teammate. The other was smiling, and not just any smile, but a genuine gentle smile. It had been forever and a day since he had been able to see Kuroko smile like that. 

“He’s pushing himself hard. He is a lot like you.” Kuroko responded before going back to taking long drags on his straw, stopping momentarily. 

Aomine looked down at his food tray, hands fiddling with the sides as he twisted it back and forward on the table as he opened his mouth. After a second he stopped moving, and stilled his hands with a sigh. His lips tugged downward and he leaned forward, something inside him made his heart pinch as he finally looked at his old partner. 

“Hey, I have to ask you this. It’s been on my mind since the winter cup, but if I hadn’t pulled away. If things hadn’t changed, would you have gone to school with Satsuki and I? Would we still be together?” Kuroko paused mid sip and pulled the straw from his lips. He watched the other for a long moment before he looked back towards the street. 

“I think that this was for the best. I couldn’t keep up with you, and you knew that. But, I was able to find my home with Seirin. They need me.” 

_You didn’t._

Aomine nodded and leaned back, “But you didn’t answer my question. If I hadn’t of left you that day, would we still be partners?” 

Kuroko sighed softly and looked back at Aomine, “I don’t know. Everyone changed, and I wasn’t needed anymore. I wasn’t strong enough to keep promises to myself or anyone at Teikou. But, after the championship game I knew I had to do something.” 

“So it probably would have turned out the same either way.” Aomine muttered as he took another bite of his burger. 

“I don’t think so. But, I think that despite everything I went through with everyone in middle school, that I became stronger and found my answer to the type of basketball I wanted to play.” Kuroko answered softly. 

Aomine captured his eyes as he spoke, “Tetsu, I want another shot. You should transfer to Touou. The team is very good.” 

Kuroko blinked and a glint of something entered his eyes as he smiled slightly, “Seirin is my home. I’ll have to refuse.” 

Chuckling, Aomine reached over the table and ruffled his friend’s blue hair slightly as he huffed, “I figured as much, but it was worth a shot.” 

\----

As they walked along the streets the sun was starting to dip down below the buildings around them, making it seem darker than it actually was. Aomine followed Kuroko as they headed down a neighborhood street. “So what was this surprise that you had for me, Tetsu?” 

Kuroko slowed down until Aomine walked beside him, as he looked up to his former partner. “You don’t hear it yet? I thought you would have.” 

Pausing for a moment, Aomine took the time to listen as he heard some shouting up ahead. There seemed to be a bit of street where there were no houses. Tall lights speared up into the sky lighting the place that they were currently approaching. The sound of a basketball hitting the concrete over and over and the sound of the chain net squeaking as the ball passed through the hoop assaulted his ears. Immediately a grin came to his face as he turned punching Kuroko lightly in the shoulder. “You want to play one on one against me? That’s your surprise?” 

Kuroko couldn't help but smile, “not exactly.”

“Oh?” Aomine blinked and opened his mouth until he heard someone speak up down the court. 

“Oi Kuroko what’s the idea? You’re late.” Kagami grumbled as he rested the ball on his hip. Kise peeked out and waved smiling to both of his former teammates. 

“Kurokocchi! We just got here so don’t let him gripe at you too much! Hey Aominecchi lets get started!” Aomine turned to look at Kuroko, who nodded to him and headed towards the court. 

Momoi stood against the chain link fence and half tossed Aomine’s bag to him, as she smiled. Aomine nodded to her as he moved to use the bench and change his shoes. “I didn’t expect to play today, but I guess I can humor you three. What is the makeup of the teams?” 

“They haven’t been decided yet.” Momoi moved to sit down on the bench beside him as she looked towards the three players who stood on the court conversing as Aomine tied up his laces.

“I want to go on a date with Kurokocchi!” complained Kise as he leaned on Kuroko. 

Kuroko sighed and shook his head. “It wasn’t a date.” 

“But still!” Kise whined as he tugged on Kuroko’s sleeve. 

Aomine stood up and stretched his arms over his head as he moved onto the court. “I guess since you two are here that means we are playing two on two.” 

Kagami’s eyes darkened, making Aomine smirk in return. Throwing his arm around Kuroko, the dark skinned ace looked down at the other, “Since this was his gift to me, I’m picking Kuroko for my team. You and Kise just try and stop us.” 

Kuroko’s eyes light up as looked over to Aomine and nodded, “Yeah. That sounds good.” 

\----

Momoi smiled as she watched the four basketball nuts on the court as they started to play. She leaned forward, her hands wrapped slightly around her middle as she hummed softly to herself. The smile on her beloved Kuroko’s face, and the happiness radiating from Aomine were enough for her to lose herself in the match as it progressed well into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I've never done a gift fic or a fic exchange before, so this is my first one. I was really at a loss of what I should write. When this came to me I was hoping that this is what you wanted kiteflower. I really hope you like it! To everyone else reading this after its revealed, I hope you like it too!


End file.
